You'll be fine
by loljakef
Summary: The heartbreaking tragedy of Elsa and Anna's royal parents' doomed voyage to Corona is finally brought to life in this beautifully-written fan fiction. Experience the final days and minutes of the Royal parents' lives, and what they were thinking about as their ship capsized during a brutal storm. I'll guarantee that you'll never see Frozen the same way again.


_**You'll be fine**_

**A Fan fiction by Holiest Doughnut**

* * *

If you want to know the story of the King and Queen's doomed voyage, then be my guest. You will cry though. I would highly recommend my playlist listed in order to get a more complete listening experience, however not all songs are from the Frozen soundtrack. Listen to them from top to bottom order. If you have Spotify or another unlimited music service, then make a playlist of these songs, just make sure they are in the order I list them in and your playlist settings are not on shuffle!

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

It had to be snow (score demo); Frozen OST

Hans (score demo); Frozen OST

The Trolls; Frozen OST

Picking Corn (Score Version); Pocahontas OST

Han's Kiss (score demo); Frozen OST

Queen Elsa of Arendelle (score demo); Frozen OST

Horse with no rider; Tangled OST

Return to Mother; Tangled OST

Execution; Pocahontas OST

Main Titles; The Little Mermaid OST (love this song)

As they stepped onto the ramp to their vessel, ready to send them to Corona, the King and Queen of Arendelle looked back at their beautiful castle. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was setting over the beautiful mountaintops that surrounded the small kingdom of Arendelle, letting off an orange tint that seemed to blanket the sky and the scenery. Lanterns from distant fishermen boats started to light up as the fjord became covered by the dark shadows of the mountains. The King and Queen both seemed to pause in the moment to relish in the full beauty of their picturesque land. "Wow, I know this is pretty and all, but you two better be on your way! You know they won't hold the wedding for you two!" Gerda, their servant, chimed in. She, along with her husband Kai, who was also a servant, was helping the two royals pack for their 2 week-long trip. "Oh, right, sorry!" The Queen chimed in as she once again began to move her feet and walked onto the huge vessel. The king followed his wife, and also began to move his feet. Gerda and Kai both continued to pack supplies onto the boat, including food, wine, and gifts for the soon-to-be newlyweds in the Kingdom of Corona.

However, Gerda, who was always able to cheer anybody up, noticed some strange behavior coming from the two royals. The King was walking back and forth on the boat, with his head tilted down as he bit at his fingernails. The Queen did not look so cheery either. She always was a quieter person, but usually talked to Gerda every now and then. Today, she probably hadn't even spoke a sentence with over three words in it. She, however, seemed to be starting at the castle. Gerda did not like the behavior and asked them, "Are you too alright? You seem to be worried about something." The king and queen glanced at each other, and then to Gerda. "We are fine, Gerda." The king answered, but Gerda was not going to take that for an answer. "No, you guys have been acting awfully strange recently. Is something troubling you? If you're scared of seasickness, then I'd understand!" The king looked away at the castle and back at Gerda and answered, "No, no, it has nothing to do with that. I'm just thinking about…" The king paused, and it almost seemed as if he was holding back tears. Gerda could already tell what he was about to say and chimed in, "The kids?"

"Yes," The king said softly. The Queen finally spoke up, "I'm just worried for Elsa. She seems to be troubled about being without us for two weeks. I told her not to worry about it, but that didn't seem to help her much." The king nodded his head and added, "She was afraid that we wouldn't return from our trip. I told her that we'll be fine, but it, too, was helpless. Anna, on the other hand, wasn't so bad. Heck, she probably doesn't mind our absence now that she can eat all of the chocolate in the castle without us having to yell at her for it!" The Queen and the King did a little laugh that faded off somewhat quickly. "They'll be fine after a few days. I'm sure the other servants will treat them well when we are all on the trip."

Just then, Kai dropped a huge box full of foods on to the boat deck. It landed with a loud thump as he had a sigh of relief. "That's it! That was the last box of supplies you'll need!" The King and the Queen looked at each other once more. "Well, we better be heading out. Everyone prepare for departure!"

"Wait!" The queen shouted, "Wait!" The crew stopped picking up the anchors and untying the boat from the dock. "Gerda and Kai, I want you two to stay back. Elsa and Anna treat you guys like secondary parents. I would want you two in charge while we are gone." Gerda and Kai were shocked by this. They were actually saddened by the announcement because they had always wanted to see Corona. "Are- are you sure? I think they'll be fine without us," Gerda asked. "I'm sure," the Queen said, "They'll be glad to see you stay, and I trust you to do a good job while we are gone." Kai spoke up, "If you feel that it is necessary, then I guess we will be honored to do so, your majesty" The queen smiled for the first time that day and said a sincere, "Thank you."

Kai and Gerda lowered the platform to get back onto the docks after they got their belongings they had just packed away, and got off the vessel. "Be safe on the trip you two!" The two servants said as they waved goodbye to the royals, who were finally on their way to the kingdom days away from their home of Arendelle. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, the King and Queen sat on two chairs, overlooking the moderately choppy waters below."I just hope Elsa's going to remember what I taught her. I really hope so." The king said to his wife. "You've done a good job. There is nothing else to do except wait for her to overcome her powers." The Queen said to reassure him. "She will have to help herself when we are gone and in the kingdom above our own, so now is a good time for her to practice her self- control, though I may not want it." The king looked down at the dark waters that crashed into the boat below him. The waves seemed to be a bit wild, as if there was a storm approaching, but the sky was clear from what he could tell. The Queen continued, "But in reality, It will never be a good time. No matter where she is, there will always be danger for her. At any moment, her secret could be found out. Just because Gerda and Kai are with her will not make her less vulnerable. Even they would tell people about if they found out." The queen started to tear up. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

As the moon fell over the horizon and the sun took its place in the sky, the Queen And King did not get any sleep. They tried, but they just kept on tossing and turning in their beds for all night long and they continued to think about Elsa. As the boat moved south, closer to Corona and the Southern Isles, the weather began to warm up and the air become much damper, so that didn't help with their sleep either. The wind also was picking up, as dark clouds seemed to loom to the south, which was exactly the place they were heading. "I wish this trip was over already. It feels like we have been gone for days and we haven't even spent a whole day on this boat yet." The Queen told the King. "I wish we would just turn back now." The king shook his head no, for he knew the importance of building a strong alliance with their surrounding trade partners, such as Weselton. The queen's eyes always seemed watery, as if she could burst into tears at any second. The King hated to see his wife in such a deep depression. Throughout the day, he tried to make her smile and laugh to forget about the kids. He would usually get a chuckle, but she would ways return to her previous state of grief within a few minutes. After trying and trying, the king gave her some wine and took her to the chairs they sat at the night before, "You're worried about Elsa still, right?" The Queen nodded her head as the king continued to speak, "Well, I've been thinking about something. Something about Elsa." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "On the day of the accident, 12 years ago, I don't think I ever fully understood what the Trolls said to us."

The Queen looked at him, obviously interested. She put down her wine and asked him, "Well, what about it?" The king then continued talking, "I remember that one main troll talking about her powers. He said that it was a gift of great beauty, but that fear will be her enemy. What is the opposite of fear?" The Queen thought for a second, and then answered, "Trust?" The king replied, "You can't really 'give' Elsa trust, though, can you?" The queen thought about it and then asked, "Where are you going with this, exactly?" The king put his hand on her knee and leaned down. "You know how good and bad are opposites? You can associate bad with enemy and good with-" The queen interrupted and said, "Ally?" "Well if Elsa's powers have a good side and a bad side, and her enemy is fear, then her ally must be the opposite of fear." The Queen grinned from ear to ear and asked, "Are you saying that if we can just get Elsa to feel the opposite of fear, then she may be able to control her powers?" The king nodded and answered, "That's exactly what I'm saying." The Queen was finally happy on the boat. She couldn't wait to get back to Arendelle to test out her Husband's theory. She excitingly asked, "So what would you say is the opposite of love?" The king contemplated on the question for a second and took a sip of wine. When he put the glass down on the railing in front of them, he answered her. "I was thinking of Love."

Another day at sea passed, and once again, the King and Queen did not have a good rest, but this time, it was because they were too excited to rest. The days seemed to become longer and longer as the distance to Corona became shorter and shorter. The Queen was thinking about what his husband was saying for the rest of the third day at sea. "Could this be true? Could love be the answer to all of her problems?" She would question herself. The logic behind it was valid, and there seemed to be nothing against it. She clearly remembered Elsa being able to control her powers better when Anna was a bigger part of her daily life and they would run up and down the halls chasing each other and riding on their double-seated bike. The Queen wished for a day to come when the castle gates could be opened again, and Elsa and Anna would spend their time talking about boys, laughing at people's crazy wigs, and eating all of the castle's chocolate. She decided to talk to her husband about opening up the gates again. They talked about it for the remainder of the evening. Eventually, she convinced the King that opening the gates back up and letting Elsa and Anna interact would help out his theory. "I can only imagine the girl's reaction when we tell them about this amazing news!" She thought to herself. Life was about to get a hundred times better in Arendelle.

Life was somewhat normal on the boat for the crewmen. They ate, slept, drank themselves out of boredom, and worked. However, life for them was about to change. The King had been noticing dark clouds far off in the horizon and rougher waters, something that was about to become major news. People were minding their own business, just passing the time, when suddenly, the captain busted out of the doors to the interior of the ship. It scared everyone due to the sudden slamming noise it created, as the captain stomped heavily towards the front of the ship. He then climbed on a net to the mast, stopping halfway and hanging on with a hand and a foot, letting the rest of his body hang below the net. "Attention!" He screamed, "I need you all to listen carefully, and do as I say." The crew gathered around the captain, and the King and Queen got up to see what was going on. "As you all can see, there is a storm coming," he pointed to the dark clouds that seemed to be rapidly approaching, "These storms look very dangerous. The boat has been very turbulent, even throughout last night when there was not a cloud in the sky. What I'm trying to say is that this very well could be the storm of the century." The crew seemed to be frightened by the sound of this and everyone fell dead silent. "I will need all of the help I can get for this storm. As we do anytime a storm comes, stay off of the ship deck unless told otherwise, please raise the masts beforehand, and lower the anchor if it is shallow enough. Also, please gather clothes and have the buoys ready in case any accidents may occur. Let's move people! Those clouds are approaching fast!"

The sound of thunder echoed through the sky as the clouds seemed to race closer and closer to the ship. The crew members were scattered throughout the vessel, preparing for the worst. As some crew members were raising the sails, others were helping out with the anchor drop. "On the count of three, we will lower the anchor slowly into the water. We can't tell how deep it is, so be prepared to pull it back up." As the captain was saying this, all of the crew members were holding a massive wheel that would lower and raise the anchor in and out of the water. Everyone knew how crucial it was for the anchor to be long enough, or else they might as well be dead.

"1…" As he started a countdown, some of the crew made the sign of the cross, afraid of their lives. "2…" You could hear nothing but the waves crashing against the boat and the faint sound of rolling thunder, as everyone was dead silent. The hearts of the crew were beating so hard they swore that they thought their heart was going to pop out of their chest. The captain took a deep breath and finally said the most important word of his life, "3!" The crew member dropped the anchor, but they were not expecting the force of the anchor to be so great. Many of the crew holding on to the wheel were burned from the fast moving wheel, and some even fell over. "GRAB IT!" The captain ordered, he tried pulling his men off the ground, but it was too late. The wheel was moving so fast that grabbing it would have been impossible without breaking a wrist. The rope quickly unraveled and when it got down to the last loop around the wheel, the captain could swear he saw his life flash before his eyes. Then, the wheel snapped off of its foundation and crashed into the wall. The men sat on the ground, trembling and silent. Some of them began to pray, right on the hard wooden floor. God's mercy might as well be the only thing that could save them now.

As the crew members lowered the anchor and the some of them were raising the sails, the King and Queen were quiet, sitting on the deck and looking into the black clouds ahead of them. The waves started to pick up quite a bit and started to rock the boat back and forth. The King looked over at his wife. She was slightly shaking and had goose bumps all over her arms, and he could tell that she was still thinking about their daughter. "Honey, are you afraid about, uh… the storm?" The Queen looked up into his eyes and said quietly, "You promised her that we would be fine." The king's eyes widened and he started to laugh a little bit and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Of course we will, it's just a little storm that's all! There is no way that I'm leaving our girls back at Arendelle without seeing if my 'theory' is right, and besides, I've been in much worse before. You know the story about my trip to Spain?" The queen laughed, rolling her eyes, and sarcastically said, "No, I've never heard that one before! Please tell me it again!" The king smiled and said, "Well, one time I was heading to Spain on a huge boat called the 'Easy Lady'. This boat was meant to take on the most monstrous of storms, yet of course, when I went I-" the queen interrupted him and finished his sentence, "was so unlucky that a storm more monstrous then the 'monstrous' the phrase referred to, and it turned the 'Easy Lady' into anything but easy?" The king looked at her with squinted eyes, "So I have told you the story before?" The Queen laughed, "Ask Elsa and Anna, they would probably say a million times before!" As the Queen was laughing, the King stood up as if was suddenly scared by something. The queen was scared by this and her laughing subsided. "Is something wrong?" The king looked back, "From what I just heard, something is terrible."

The queen began to freak out. "I didn't hear anything, are you sure you weren't just-"

"Dreaming? No way. This couldn't have been an act of my imagination. I need to see the Captain." The Queen, who was already flustered before, started to tear up once again. She was not used to her husband acting worried like this. He was always the one who gave her hope when times were bad, and he was always a man who could solve problems. When something terrible would happen back at their kingdom, he was always the man with a plan who never let emotion take control of his thoughts. As the beautiful Queen started to, once again, let her emotions override her actions, a shadow started to appear over the ship. She gasped as she and her husband looked up and noticed the clouds directly above them now. The storm was coming, and the crew had not yet pulled up even half of the sails. They started to rush their work as one of them yelled, "Quickly men! I would prefer not entering Davy Jones's locker today!"

The King and Queen ran through the entrance to the boat's interior and they quickly ran down the steps to the anchor, wanting to check on the progress made there. The king sprint down the narrow, dirty halls of the ship and finally got to the door to the anchor room. The king waited for his wife to open door so he could catch his breath. The queen caught up with him and opened the door. They were not prepared to see what lay before them. There was a large hole in the wall and the flooring was completely ripped to pieces. The crew members were laying on the floor in shock, and some of them were praying, asking god for mercy. "Oh my god…" The king said. He looked around at the floor, as his heart seemed to rise up into his throat. The Queen fell on the floor as well, crying loudly. "I'm so sorry," she wept. The king could tell who she was apologizing to, and his knees became weak and he stumbled around the floor. He, too, then fell down and started crying. Something he hadn't done since he was a child. They both were apologizing to their young girls. They knew that only a miracle could save them now, and if they were to die, Elsa might never be able to control her powers without testing out her father's theory.

The storm was now upon them. As rain started to pour down, the captain had managed to reclaim what little strength he had left and he climbed up to the top deck to see the progress made there. He hadn't seen the progress since he first came down to work on the anchor, and when he got up to the deck, he once again felt his strength loosen. The crew had only raised half the sails, and there was no time left to prepare. The crew never noticed the captain, for the rain was too thick to even see from one side of the ship to the other, and they were too busy to care about anything but the sails. Without saying anything, he walked back into the ship's interior, knowing of their doomed fate. The force of the waves pushing against the boat rocked it uncontrollably. The Captain was just about to step down when a huge wave knocked against the ship, causing him to lose his footing. He tumbled down the stairs wildly and landed on the hard floor with a bone-crushing thump. "Help!" The captain was screaming in agony as he looked down at his body. His leg was completely bent out and his thigh bone was sticking through his skin. "My leg's snapped!" He then let out a blood-curdling scream as he could feel his muscles tearing apart as the boat continued to rock dangerously, "Oh Lord, what have I ever done to you?" He began to tear up as his face turned a dark red. He was bleeding to death, and nobody could hear him. "Somebody… please…" His voice started to trail off, too weak to live. Once again, a huge, powerful wave crashed into the side of the boat, breaking the small portholes in the side of the wall. He looked up just as a bookshelf fell over and crushed him. He tried screaming, but there was no air left in his lungs as he was put out of his misery.

The King and Queen could hear a faint scream. "Do you hear that?" The king asked his wife. Then, another, even louder, scream could be heard. "Someone needs our help!" The King and Queen stood up and sprinted out of the room. They weren't sure where the sound came from, because the sound of the thunder and the huge waves crashing was deafening, so something like a faint scream could have come from anywhere. "Let's go check the top deck, it probably came from there!" The King said. However, as they sprinted towards the top deck, they spotted blood running down the wooden floor planks. It was in a zig-zag pattern due to the rocking of the vessel. "Oh god, please tell me it's not…" They stepped out into the main room in the middle of the ship, where they could see their Captain, lying dead on the floor. There was a toxic mix of water from the storm outside and the awful red liquid spilling from the man that lay before them. The Queen's knees fell weak as she reacted to the horror that lay before them. The King looked back just in time to see his wife loose her lunch. The king ran to her side to help her get up. She then said sadly, "I knew we shouldn't have gone on this trip."

The two royal parents then walked up to the top deck, though it was practically flooded from all of the rain, in order to see if the storm was ending soon. When they got up, they were once again shocked. There was only one sail left tied to the masts, because due to the crew's rushed time schedule, they did not tie them up correctly. Even worse, there were only two crew members left up there. "Wait here, I don't want you to get hurt," The king said as he hugged his wife. He then ran out into the flooded deck to speak with the two members left hanging for their lives on the masts. The two members cried out for help as they saw the King. They were soaked, each with long, dirty brown hair, tall in height, and they both looked related. One of them was a bit taller than the other one. The king, desperate for information, screamed, "What Happened? Where- where is the rest of your crew?" The tallest crew member looked down at him as if he was their father. "They… they…" the crew member started to get a knot in his throat, making it hard for him to choke down his tears. "They are all victims of the sea, your… your majesty."

The king fell back, devestated, landing on his butt and into the flooded deck. Everything seemed to go quiet to the king. To him, the rain seemed to subside, the loud waves became quiet, and the sounds of a scare crew were no longer heard. He looked back at his wife, who was still standing at the door, and then he looked at the two crew members. All of a sudden, he came back to his senses when a powerful wave slammed over the deck and sent him gliding across the deck. He looked around, trying to find something to grab on to, but found that everything had been temporarily swallowed by the waters of the wave. He then looked ahead and noticed that the wave was about to send him overboard. The Queen began to run out into the subsiding waters, trying to save her husband. However, she saw him fly right over the ship's railing. She screamed as she sprinted over to the ledge right after the waters had left. Afraid of what she would see, she took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, and then opened them after she was leaning over the edge of the boat. To her surprise, her husband was clinging onto the side of the railing, and wasn't a victim of the sea. She quickly pulled him up over the ledge and back onto the ship deck. "Thank God, I thought…" She started to tear up again. "I thought I'd never see you again." The king smiled and said, "You think a little wave is going to put me down?" The Queen laughed, looked at the floor and back up at the King. Needless to say, she was surprised to see her husband already running off to help the endangered crew members who also happened to be in a dire situation. "Of course, he always was the helpful one."

"Sir, I don't want to die like the others!" The tallest one said. "I've not yet made my peace with the lord, I… I can't die!" The smaller one said. The king looked up at them, shielding his eyes from the rain and said, "It's going to be okay! Come down, you'll be fine!" The youngest then surprised the king by asking, "How do you know that?"

"Excuse me?" The king asked, trying to recover from the unexpected response. "How do you know that we will be fine, huh? Nobody else was fine, so why will we be?" The young man started to sob, clinging on to a low-hanging mast. The king couldn't think of a response, and his heart dropped at the sight of seeing the other crew member come over and pat the sobbing man on the shoulders. "It's alright, Ollie, we'll be fine, let's just get down from here, alright Ollie?" The man had a distinct British accent that seemed almost calming to listen to. "Now, Oliver, I need you to come with me so we can get off of this. The longer we stay on, the more likely we are to go into the waters, so let's not waste but a second." Oliver, who was in fact, the man's brother, listened to him. Oliver finally started to move from the position on the mast that he had been clinging to for such a long time. Together, they both started climbing down the mast. As they were climbing down, the rain continued to poor and the waves were starting to get even larger. The king noticed that the waves were coming at the boat from the side and was wondering why the boat wasn't going into the waves to reduce swaying. Then he remembered- the Captain was dead.

In all of the chaos unfolding around him, they forgot that they were floating aimlessly in the middle of the sea. When the king remembered this, he ran over to his wife. "I need you to run down to the anchor room and see if any of the men there can steer this ship. I'll stay here to make sure these two men make it down alive." The Queen nodded her head and ran to the doorway, and then she ran down the stairs that the captain fell on earlier. When she saw the Captain at the bottom, she accidentally breathed in through her nose. She started to gag at the putrid smell that covered the disgusting room. She quickly stepped over the nasty puddle of bodily fluids and ran down the hallway to see the men, who never left the room in the first place. When she entered the room, she slammed the door behind her, which made many of the men in the room jump, who weren't expecting her sudden arrival. "The Captain is dead and half the crew is dead, and you guys are just sitting around sucking your thumbs?" The Queen said angily. The men looked around, and one of them, in fact, was caught taking his thumb out of his mouth. The Queen looked over with a look of disbelief. After a moment of silence where everyone was looking at the thumb-sucker, the Queen spoke up. "Can anyone steer a large ship, such as this one?" Luckily, one of the men promptly stood up. The queen completely forgot about the co-Captain. "I am just about as good as sailing as the Captain, your majesty. Just maybe, not so good at getting the promotions like he does." Some of the men laughed a little bit, and another man stood up. I can help, too, your majesty. Soon, more and more people stood up to volunteer. They were finally ready to face the music and deal with their harsh situation. The queen staggered back, shocked by the positive response. She started to tear up and told them, "You do not know how much this means to me." For once, the Queen started to believe that everything would turn out alright. They finally had a working crew and a Captain to guide them, something miracles are made of.

However, even the most cunning of sailors could not be prepared for what was about to happen. As the Co-Captain grabbed a hold on the vessel's large and wooden steering wheel, the Queen noticed something. The wheel was positioned just above the main deck, where she could see her husband walking the two English brothers off of the open deck and into shelter. However, in the horizon, she saw something one could only imagine from a book like the Bible. There was a line of huge waves heading straight for them. "Your Majesty," The Co-Captain asked, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The queen looked back as she started slowly walking towards the stairs. "I'm afraid you are, Captain."

"May- May God be with you," the Queen said as she ran down the stairs. The queen then heard a faint response from the Co-Captain, "May God be with us all." The Queen was covered in goose bumps and shaking wildly as she walked down the steps once more. She was prepared to see the dead body once again, but instead found her crew to be cleaning up the mess. As she slowly walked up to them, one of the crew members noticed her horrifying expression. "Your majesty, is everything alright?" She slowly walked past them and whispered, "There's no need to be cleaning. Your work here is done." The men looked at each other, wondering what she meant by that. However, one of the men then asked, "Why?" The Queen continued to walk, but still answered them. "Just look out the windows and see for yourselves."

When the man looked out the window, he started to cry. He let the other men look out too, each one shocked by their looming certain death. They wanted to die with the rest of the crew, so they started to follow the Queen. The Queen figured that she would find her husband in the living quarters, taking care of the weak English brothers from the crew. She was right. When she opened the door, she fell into her husband's arms and began to sob. "What's wrong now, honey?" He asked. "We lied, We lied to them after all," she said. "Who? The kids? Everything is going good right now, though. We got the sailor, our crew is working again, and-" Just then, all of the crew except for the Co-Captain walked through the entrance to the living quarters. The king looked confused and looked at his wife. He then asked his crew, "Why aren't you all working? We need you to all help immediately!" The room was quiet, until one man spoke up. He was having a hard time choking back tears to answer the royal parent. "The- the wave, actually no, multiple waves. There are… there are…" He began to choke up so another crew member finish his sentence. "There are a line of waves taller than even the masts of our boat heading straight for us." The king looked around in shock. He put his hands on his head and shut his eyes tightly. The crew had yet to ever see their king cry. "I'm so sorry everybody." The crew seemed to feel sick by the sight of their 'iron fisted' king break down. The king continued on, "I know this trip wasn't meant to be. I should've turned us back to Arendelle when I could've. This trip wasn't even important enough to sail all of this way for. I'm so sorry everybody." The room fell silent once more as the king said, "You should all probably leave this room. If the water came in here you would all drown to death. The top deck would be a quicker death."

"Why don't you leave?" Oliver, one of the two crew members the King was caring for, asked. "Because I am not leaving you two alone. There is no way you can walk with your broken ankle, Oliver, and your weakness, umm uhh, what's your name again son?" The older brother cleared his throat. "Christopher. Christopher Bjorgman." The crew looked at each other. "Well if you are staying down here, then we'll all stay down here. Right… right guys?" The crew seemed reluctant to agree, but one by one, they all agreed to stay. It was an emotional moment, and everyone knew that they would rather die slowly for a good cause then die quickly due to selfishness. The king shed a tear and asked, "Now Christopher, do you have any loved ones back at home?" Christopher began to tear up. "I used to have a son when I was only 19, but I was separated from him when he was only 4 years old. I think that he's 18 years old now, but I haven't seen him since." The king gave him a weak smile and said, "I'm sure he would have been a great husband for one of my daughters, because you seem like a good guy." Christopher lost it, and began sobbing. Then, Oliver, who was being quiet, spoke up. "Isn't your other daughter Anna?" The king answered back, "Yep, but you pronounced Anna wrong." The king did a small laugh and then said to the rest of the crew, "We may never see our loved ones again on this earth, but one day we will in God's kingdom, my fellow crew." There were a couple of "Amens" said, and then the room fell to silence. That's when they could feel the boat start tilting to rise over the first huge wave.

The only person truly alone on the ship was the brave and noble Co-Captain. He knew that his job meant almost certain death. There was no way to plan a route in the inconsistent pattern of the huge, towering waves. As the waves towered like mountains, Lightening was flashing all around him as the rain poured down in the darkness of the storm. The waves had no pattern, so the only thing the single sailor could do is hope that they ended up at the right angles when the boat passed over them. Today was not his lucky day. As the first huge wave passed, the Co-Captain had to hang on to the railings next to the wheel so he wouldn't fall backwards. When the boat went back to the bottom of the next wave, the Co-pilot attempted to hold on for his and his passengers' life. As he was holding on, the wood in the railing started to crack. He frantically tried to find something else to hold onto, but right as he was about to get off the unstable railing, the wood broke in two. He screamed as he slid down the wooden platform that led him to a fall right into the rough and dark waters below.

As the end of their lives grew near, the crew started to hug each other and sing songs. They sang songs about their loved ones. They sang songs about their triumphs. They sang songs to reflect on their pasts and forget about the present. As the boat tilted harshly back and forth, all of the boat's supplies were being tossed around violently. The crew members held onto each other tightly so they wouldn't slide down to the end of the room every time a big wave hit. It was a moment of pure human love for one another. Not a romantic love or a family love, but more of a deep care and respect for other humans, regardless of their conflicts with each other, or their race, or their religion. Everyone cared and loved. The King and Queen held back tears, despite their wanting to. They thought of Anna's pinch-able face and warm love. They thought of Elsa's good intentions and the lies they told her before they left for the trip. The King was heartbroken about the idea of Elsa being discovered and never being able to tell her about his theory. Christopher was heartbroken about the way he wasted away his life as a drunken sailor when he could've been spending time with his very own son. The others were a bit jealous of the King and the Queen at the moment. They all wished that they could have spent their last moments with a loved one and properly said their goodbyes before parting to a world beyond Earth. Everyone regretted the past, but yet, at the same time, they felt as if they finally were prepared for their fate.

Sure enough, their moment of fate reigned upon them. As they felt the boat lifting up once more, they noticed that it was lifting much faster this time. Then, they felt the boat tipping dangerously to the left. The crew began to freak out and cry out for their loved ones. "Here it comes, boys! Hold on!" Someone screamed. The King and the Queen just held each other tightly in their arms and closed their eyes as the boat capsized and plunged into the water. The sound of water and splitting wood filled the air as Mother Nature reclaimed the boat with haste. The wooden vessel's walls crushed inward as water rushed into the ship. Unfortunately for the King and Queen, they survived the plunge into the ocean, and now they would be ending their lives gasping for breath, drowning in salt water. Christopher tried to save his younger brother Oliver, but he refused his help and swam downwards, hoping to die quicker. Christopher emerged from the water along with the King and Queen. The room was pitch black and surrounded by walls, and the water was filling the room slower now. "Oh God, I hope the kids will be okay!" The Queen said as the water rose to her shoulders, "I wish we could've lived to see our kids grow up. I wanted to see…" The Queen started to sob. "I wanted to see them marry and have our grandchildren and-" The king interrupted as the water rose to their necks, "I know, honey. I wanted that too, and we will have that. We'll be in the kingdom of God watching them grow up into the beautiful women I know that they will be."

"I wish Anna and Elsa could be close again."

"I wish Elsa never had powers."

"I wish I never stepped on this boat."

"I wish I never lied to Elsa."

The water was up to their chins and they had to start straining their necks to breathe. This is when they were surprised to hear Christopher Bjorgman say, "I wish I could've been a better father instead of drinking my life away on some boat a thousand miles away." The King and Queen were quiet for a second, until the Queen said, "I guess we can always wish, but we can't always change." In the last few seconds of their lives, the three survivors embraced each other. "I love you," The king said to his wife as the last inch of air at the top of the cabin was replaced by water. When under water, The King and Queen shared a last kiss. The Queen and the King thought that it was the best kiss they had ever shared, and then they remembered why they fell in love and married 20 years ago, they remembered how much they loved Elsa and Anna, but most of all, they remembered how their lives were ones that were worth living for. Slowly, as water replaced oxygen in the lungs of the three survivors, they each slowly sank to the bottom of the flooded cabin. They were still holding on to each other tightly, as they ended their time here on Earth, leaving behind sons they never knew and daughters they mishandled. And for the King and Queen, I guess you could say that "Till death do we part" has never been more true.

* * *

"Life may not be perfect or complete, but every life is worth a million stories and it shouldn't be regretted."

* * *

-Written by HoliestDoughnut-

Any review at all would be greatly appreciated,

and t


End file.
